


Are You Now or Have You Ever Been (A Vampire)

by hermioneclone



Category: Angel: the Series, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Glee/Angel the series crossover, M/M, warning for blood etc. connected to a vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine expect a nice, normal vacation in the City of Angels. Little do they know that they are about to meet a real life Angel, or at least a vampire called one, and Kurt is forced to come face to face with the thing he fears most in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Now or Have You Ever Been (A Vampire)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the gleekover2014 crossover challenge on tumbler! (gleekover2014.tumblr.com) Go check it out! 
> 
> The story was really interesting to write, particularly since it is the first time that I have attempted to capture Team Angel in fic form. Definitely strange combining the familiar with the new. But good strange, kinda like a vampire with a soul. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“That concert was really fun,” Kurt murmured to Blaine, squeezing his hand a little tighter as they walked down the streets of L.A.. “I’m glad we came to visit your brother for a few days. Even if he’s working half the time.”

 

“Yeah, well, a free place to crash and an excuse to spend a lovely vacation with my fiancé? Count me in anytime.” Blaine replied, hastily pecking a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed in agreement as he looked around. “Blaine, do you know where we are?”

 

Frowning, Blaine examined their surroundings. “I thought so...we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, we should have been back at Coop’s by now…” He slid his phone out of his pocket, glaring at the screen. “Shoot. My battery died.”

 

“Hold on, let me check mine,” Kurt replied before his hand reached into an empty pocket. “Crap, where is it?” His mind raced, wondering if it had been stolen at the concert.

 

“When did you last have it?” Blaine asked.

 

“I was texting my dad earlier...damn, I put it on the bed to brush my teeth and then I never got back in there because we were running late. It’s on the bed.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Blaine assured him, though he started to sound somewhat panicked. “We’ll just ask someone for directions.” Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows in front of them. “Excuse me, sir? We’re a bit lost, can you tell us how to get to-”

 

“Yes, you are lost,” the man interrupted as he walked towards him. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to wander into dark alleys?” he leered.

 

“Let’s turn around and find someone else,” Kurt hissed in Blaine’s ear. “I think there was a CVS back there or something.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” the man leered, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. Kurt started to turn but there was another man behind them; he couldn’t figure out how he hadn’t heard him approach.

 

“Look, we don’t want any trouble,” Blaine spoke placatingly, hands ups defenselessly.

 

“Too bad, because it looks like trouble found you,” the first man spat as his face contorted into something gruesome, his teeth elongating into what only could be fangs.

 

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face as his heart raced in his chest. “This can’t be happening,” he muttered. “Vampires aren’t real.”

 

The first vampire lunged at him, though Blaine shoved Kurt behind a nearby dumpster as he dodged the creature before landing a solid punch in the face. He parried with the attacker leaving Kurt transfixed as he watched, time moving slowly with every movement. Blaine had just managed to land a good kick on the monster when suddenly a tight grip seized Kurt’s shoulders, hoisting him upright. Before he could register what was happening, before he could fight back, he felt a sharp stabbing at his neck, the pain causing him to shriek out in horror.

 

“Kurt!” he heard Blaine exclaim through his now foggy consciousness and over the obscene slurping sounds of his own blood being consumed. He felt like he was going to vomit but he didn’t have the strength.

 

“Blaine,” he muttered, tears streaming down his face. This was not how he imagined he was going to die. All he could think about was that his dad and Carole had already lost Finn not that long ago...and now him and Blaine...they would have no one. At that thought he struggled a little more forcefully, but most of his energy had been stripped away at that point. Stars danced at the edge of his vision and he feared the worst.

 

“There they are! Hurry!” an unfamiliar female voice cut through the haze. Suddenly, the vampire pulled out of his next and Kurt was dimly aware of the blood trickling down, staining his shirt as he collapsed, leaning against the brick wall of the alley. He watched as two men and a woman moved in on their attackers, the second of which was still holding a struggling Blaine who was desperately trying to get to Kurt. He managed to escape once the new arrivals descended, wooden stakes in hand, and he stumbled over to where Kurt was slumped over on the ground.

 

“It’s okay, baby it’s okay, I’m here,” Blaine gushed, gathering Kurt into his lap and pressing his hand over the leaking wound. “It’s gonna be alright, Kurt, hang in there for me, please beautiful?”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt choked out, his mouth feeling like it was made of cotton though he slowly felt like he was regaining strength. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman stake one of the vampires in the chest, making him explode into a puff of dust.

 

“I got you, I got you,” Blaine repeated over and over. “We’re going to be fine.”

 

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. A man in a long dark jacket with an unbuttoned orange collared shirt looked at them in concern. “Are you alright?” he asked, offering a hand out to help them up. Blaine took it, wrapping his other arm under Kurt’s shoulder to take on most of his weight as they stood.

 

“They got my fiancé,” Blaine explained.

 

“May I look?” the other man asked politely in a British accent, hand starting to reach towards the wound. Kurt nodded, wincing a little at the pain. The man’s hands felt cool against his skin as they traced the outline of the bite. “Here, take this,” he shoved a handkerchief into Kurt’s hand. “Hold it there to stop the bleeding, when you get home, disinfect and put some gauze on it.”

 

“Am I going to turn...into that?” Kurt replied with a shudder, hating the tremble in his voice.

 

“Did you drink?” the first man asked. Kurt shook his head then immediately regretted it, the world swirling around him. Blaine pressed their heads together, stabilizing him somewhat. “You’ll be fine,” he assured him. “Just stay out of alleys from now on.”

 

“Thank god,” Kurt muttered.

 

“That was pretty impressive fighting back there,” the British guy complimented Blaine, who beamed in response.

 

“I’ve been boxing since high school,” he explained. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, I mean you did just save our lives, but who are you people?”

 

“Angel Investigations,” explained the bubbly young woman with a short brown bob, handing out a business card to them. Kurt recognized her voice as the one who spotted them...it was as if she knew they would be in trouble… “We help the helpless.”

 

Kurt squinted at the card which Blaine held in his hand. “Is that a bird?”

 

“No, it’s an Angel. Like me. Oh, um, my name’s Angel,” the man in the long coat explained, gesturing to himself awkwardly. “These are my colleagues Cordelia and Wes.”

 

“Well, thank you,” Blaine replied sincerely. “All of you. Of all the things I expected that could happen in L.A., this was definitely not one of them.”

 

“You’d be surprised how many vamps are around here, it’s kinda a hot spot,” Cordelia explained. “I mean, it’s no Hellmouth, but still.”

 

“Oh, do we owe you anything?” Blaine asked, pulling out his wallet.

 

“No,” Angel replied at the same time that Wes and Cordelia said “Yes,”

 

“I, um, I think I have a twenty? It doesn’t seem nearly enough but it’s all I have,” Blaine explained.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Angel assured him. “We’re not in it for the money.”

 

“Though it would be nice if we could meet our operating expenses,” Cordelia muttered out of the side of her grin.

 

“Take it,” Blaine insisted, holding out the bill. “It’s the least we can do. Um, and could you tell us how to get to my brother’s place? We got lost trying to get there.” He gave them the address.

 

“That’s near our headquarters,” Angel replied. “We could give you a ride?”

 

Normally, Kurt would have objected to getting in a car with strangers. But they had just saved both of their lives and he was still pretty weak; the prospect of wandering around the city was not a pleasant one. “Thank you,” he replied. Leaning heavily against Blaine, they hobbled to the car, which was parked just outside the alley. He raised his eyebrows as he approached, letting out a low whistle. “This is some car.”

 

“Thanks,” Angel preened, almost seeming to be smiling.

 

“A 1967 Plymouth GTX,” Kurt mumbled. “Dad would flip if he saw this.”

 

“You know cars?” Angel asked as he held open the door for them.

 

“His dad’s a mechanic,” Blaine explained. They exchanged small talk through the duration of the short ride, though more accurately Blaine chatted while Kurt added appropriate grunts and nods. “Thank you,” Blaine repeated once they were dropped off in front of Coop’s building.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Kurt echoed, his neck throbbing slightly.

 

“Just doing our job,” Wes assured them. After a series of goodnights, Blaine helped Kurt up the steps and into the apartment, where they cleaned the wound and Kurt ate as many iron rich foods that he could find in Coopers mediocrely stocked kitchen.

 

“You doing alright?” Blaine asked as he settling in next to Kurt on the bed, tangling their fingers together.

 

“Let’s just say that I am vindicated in my earlier hatred of vampires now that I know they are real,” Kurt replied ruefully. “I just hope I never see another one of those things again.”

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 

The next morning, Kurt felt a lot better. Better enough, in fact, to bake some cookies as a thank you for their heroes of the night before. They didn’t really have cash to spare and he knew baked goods wouldn’t pay the bills, but he could at least display his gratitude. Reluctantly, Blaine had left him alone in the apartment, being dragged off by Cooper to some audition for the day. Kurt assured him that he’d stick to well populated areas and be back well before sundown.

 

After plugging the address into his phone, which he placed deliberately in his coat pocket and checked virtually every five seconds, Kurt began the journey to the Angel Investigations headquarters. He was not sure what he was expecting to find, a dark lair somewhere or an office with a frosted door and a serious voice over like in all those old gumshoe flicks. Whatever it was, he was startled by the hotel that the taxi driver left him in front of; it was old but quaint, in need of some work that was clearly in progress. Double checking the address and paying the driver, he walked through the gate and into a garden patio area which lead to the entrance proper. Peering inside and seeing the lobby strangely empty, Kurt contemplated knocking. But that was absurd; people generally just walk into hotels. Taking a fortifying breath, Kurt balanced the cookies in one hand and pushed the door open with the other.

 

“Hello?” he called out into the space. As he walked inside, he noticed the people from last night, as well as a couple of new faces, behind a counter. They turned as he approached, smiling. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,”

 

“Not at all,” Cordelia assured him, walking around towards him. “It was Kurt, right?” He nodded. “What can we do for you?”

 

“I know it’s not much, but I wanted to bring you something to thank you for last night. Blaine and I...we’d probably be dead if it weren’t for you. Or undead. Still a little hazy on how that works.” He shook his head. “Anyways, these are for you,” he continued, holding out the cookies which Cordelia took. One of the people he didn’t know, a young woman with large round eyes and wavy hair eyed them enthusiastically.

 

“How are you feeling?” Angel asked. Mouth open to speak, Kurt turned to look at him carefully for the first time since he entered the hotel. Before the words could escape his lips, he noticed a red smudge at the corner of the man’s mouth.

 

“What’s on your face?” he blurted out nervously, his neck throbbing a little.

 

“Oh, uh…” Angel muttered, wiping anxiously at his face with the back of his hand.

 

“Tomato juice,” Wes chimed in. “Can’t get enough of it. It’s good for you, you know.”

 

Angel glanced at a tall glass of red liquid that was decidedly not tomato juice, reaching to grab it and hide it out of sight as Kurt watched in horror, feeling like he was going to be sick. “Oh god, you too,” he gasped, turning and heading for the door as his heart beat blared in his ears.

 

“Wait!” Cordelia shouted after him, grabbing his wrist. He tried to shake her off but she was surprisingly strong. “He has a soul!” As if that was a sufficient explanation.

 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Kurt retorted, glancing over at Angel, who was observing their exchange cautiously.

 

“It means he’s not evil,” explained the wavy haired cookie girl. “Right, Gunn?”

 

“Yeah,” confirmed the tallish black man next to her, who came out to join Cordelia on the other side of the counter. “Fred’s right. I’ve been fighting vamps most of my life. They got my sister, so many of my friends...I was skeptical too. But he’s on the up and up.”

 

“Unless he loses his soul again in which case he would turn evil again.”

 

“Cordy,” Angel interrupted. “Not helping.”

 

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the apparently soulful vampire. “So if you aren’t a bloodsucking fiend, what’s in the glass?”

 

“Pigs blood,” Angel explained. “From the butcher. I might not be evil but I still need blood to live. Well, you know what I mean.” He winced, as if that would soften the blow. Kurt was still a little freaked out by the whole blood consumption thing to really be okay with it. But their words made sense. Otherwise why would Angel have saved him and Blaine?

 

“Sorry,” he sighed heavily. “I’ve never been the biggest fan of vampires to begin with, and after last night…”

 

“It’s alright,” Angel assured him, looking strangely melancholy. “I don’t blame you.”

 

“So, I guess I’ll just be going,” Kurt replied, assured of his safety but not really wanting to stick around. Before he could take two steps, however, the front door of the hotel opened and a tall man wearing a well cut light green suit, a striped shirt and a red sequined cravat walked in. It matched his lime green skin and red eyes and horns nicely. Wait what?

 

“And who do we have here?” the man? creature? asked in a sing song voice as he sauntered in like he owned the place. “A client, I hope?”

 

“You could say that,” Cordelia replied. Kurt couldn’t help but stare, his brain short circuiting. Of course Blaine wasn’t here; he’d never believe any of this. Or maybe he would because he was Blaine and had a superhero alter ego. And he hadn’t even seemed phased that creatures of the night were real. Naturally.

 

“What?” the man asked him, a sliver of annoyance creeping into his voice. “Never seen a horny guy before?”

 

“ _That_ I’ve seen,” Kurt muttered, shaking his head as he played with the scarf tied around his neck. “I’m still getting used to this whole thing,” he explained before pulling the fabric aside to reveal the gash in his neck.

 

“Ouch,” the man replied with a wince. “I see why you might be freaking out right about now.”

 

“Just a bit,” Kurt replied sarcastically as he fixed his scarf.

 

“Well, I hope I didn’t scare you off,” the man replied. “You have a lovely voice by the way, do you sing?’

 

Well, that was unexpected. “Yes, actually. I was in my school’s glee club and I’m actually going to school for musical theater with my fiancé.”

 

“How exciting!” the man gushed. “Can you sing a couple of bars for me?”

 

“Lorne,” Angel warned the man, who apparently was named Lorne. “Kurt was just leaving.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Kurt replied, feeling more at ease since Lorne’s arrival, which was saying something considering he looked like he was supposed to be the devil with a stomachache.

 

“You need to tell him,” Angel continued, arms crossed over his chest as he looked seriously at Lorne, his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline, an impressive feat.

 

“Tell me what?” Kurt asked.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Lorne muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I read people’s futures. When they sing.”

 

“Oh,” Kurt replied, more intrigued than freaked out. Future seeing wasn’t nearly as terrifying as blood sucking. “And I thought that my friends were out there…”

 

“Angel’s right, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Lorne assured him.

 

“What do you want me to sing?” Kurt asked, causing a look of pleased shock to form on Lorne’s face.

 

“Whatever your heart desires,” Lorne instructed.

 

It wasn’t until Kurt opened his mouth that he realized he was starting to sing “Being Alive.” He couldn’t help but think about when he sang it for his second NYADA audition, about how much had changed since then. It felt particularly relevant considering the turn of events that brought him to this hotel in the first place. When he finished, he looked at Lorne eagerly. The man’s eyes were glassy, a soft smile on his face. That had to be a good sign, right? “So, what’s the verdict?”

 

“You’re on the right track, kiddo. Just listen to your boo and go with the indoor venue. Trust me.” Kurt’s eyes widened; how had he known that he and Blaine had been debating that very question.

 

“Right, okay. Um, well, it was nice to meet you all, I’d better be getting back. Thanks again,” he mumbled before quickly making his way outside as a chorus of voices bid him farewell. Once he was safely in the light of day, he took a deep breath.

 

It had been an eventful twenty-four hours to say the least.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 

About a year later, a picture arrived at the Hyperion Hotel of newlywed Kurt and Blaine looking into each other’s eyes lovingly, rain pouring down visibly through the window behind them. the envelope also contained a check for one hundred dollars. A note was enclosed: _Thanks to our guardian angels for making today possible, here’s a little payment for services rendered, now that we can afford it. And Lorne...thanks for the tip._


End file.
